


Welcome to the Jungle

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [14]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: StarChild and Demon explore the KISSterian jungle to discover why the Palace’s soldiers have been going missing..but they’re being watched~
Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400458
Kudos: 6





	Welcome to the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story for Peter's birthday!! I've written stories about how StarChild met Ace and Demon, and now it's CatMan's turn! <3

“This is a bad idea.” 

“I have you to protect me, don’t I?”

“Yes..but..” 

“Then stop worrying! Besides I’m not helpless. We have to find out what’s been happening to the soldiers!” 

“I just don’t understand why we had to go alone.” 

“Because..I want to prove I can do something. That I’m not just some pampered Palace brat..”

Demon sighed. He understood, sure..but this was the wrong way to go about it. Royalty going into the jungle without an armed escort? Madness. He should never have agreed to this, but StarChild was much too convincing. Normally Demon enjoyed the dark. This, however..it was darker than any jungle had any right to be..and they’d gone during the peak of day! The light from the Prince’s Star Eye wasn’t much help either. The jungle seemed to swallow up light like a beast devouring its prey. Turning towards a thick mass of trees, StarChild’s light reflected off of multiple pairs of cat-like eyes. He froze. “I..don’t think we’re..alone anymore..” Once they were surrounded Demon rolled his eyes. “Now what gave you _that_ idea?” 

“You Royals must have some kind of death wish. Either that or you’re too stupid to realize you’re not wanted here.” 

StarChild recognized their markings. They were members of the WildCat Clan. The one who addressed them was smaller than the others, but dressed drastically different indicating his higher status. He had green marks around his eyes. He wore a heavy green fur pelt over his shoulders. He was definitely older than the others too. His black hair was streaked with grey. But he had a smoldering look to his dark eyes that StarChild couldn’t help admiring. Unfortunately the WildCat was not so appreciative. “What are _you_ staring at, Royal?” 

“N-nothing..!” 

The WildCat was unconvinced. He stepped closer, his eyes flashing green. “We don’t tolerate liars here. We also don’t tolerate greedy Royals who don’t know how to stay in their own territory.” Definitely getting too close for Demon’s liking. He stood in front of StarChild and growled threateningly. “You.. _will not_ touch him.” The WildCat unsheathed his claws. “Don’t think your bigger size will give you an advantage.” This wasn’t what StarChild wanted! He had to put a stop to it! “Wait! I swear we’re not here to intrude! We are just here looking for our missing soldiers!”

“They paid the price for their intrusion! And now so will you!!” 

Demon’s eyes glowed red. “I will take that challenge!! **FIGHT ME, WILDCAT!!** ” 

StarChild could only watch fearfully as the WildCat and Demon crossed claws. Again and again, with each powerful blow causing the ground to tremble. Hissing, the WildCat jumped up and latched onto a nearby tree, letting out an ear piercing roar. With Demon stunned he pounced, stabbing into Demon’s back with his claws. Demon soon retaliated, spitting his acidic blood which sprayed directly into the WildCat’s face. He quickly jumped off to wipe at his face when it began to burn. “You..are a devil creature..!!” Demon smirked, blood still dripping from his mouth. “How kind of you to notice~ Now..this is the end for you~”

“STOP!!” 

Demon’s brow furrowed when StarChild stepped in and stood in front of the injured WildCat. “Enough, Demon. You’ve beaten him. You do not have to kill him.” 

“Who says?” 

_“I do.”_

Demon glared for a moment, but eventually he snorted and backed off. StarChild helped the WildCat stand up. “I’m..terribly sorry it had to come to this..but I promise to help you.” The WildCat stared at him, still untrusting. “Why?” 

“Because you are right. We should not have gone where we don’t belong. Demon, take us back to the Palace.” Demon shook his head. “You’re going to take in the stray now? Oh wonderful.” They soon disappeared within his flames. 

At the Palace, StarChild saw to it that the WildCat’s injuries were properly tended to. “Your skills are quite admirable you know. Nobody has ever challenged Demon directly like that before~” The WildCat snorted. “He played dirty. You tell him he owes me a rematch.”

“If you stay..you can tell him yourself~” 

“Why would I want to stay here instead of my jungle?” 

“Because this is where Demon stays~” 

The WildCat narrowed his eyes. “Point..taken.” Once he was bandaged he followed StarChild out to the Main Hall. “Very well, Royal. I will stay. But..once I have my rematch.. _and I win_..I will be gone.” StarChild turned to him and smiled. “It’s a deal then~ Welcome to my Inner Circle, CatMan~” 


End file.
